


You can't keep doing this

by JenMarie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Gen, and cats, god Master, stop blowing up planets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenMarie/pseuds/JenMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short cracky thing I wrote some time ago.  The Master blew some people up, and the Doctor can't quite justify throwing him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't keep doing this

“You can _not_ keep doing this to me.” The Doctor muttered, looking up to see the Master leaning against the door of the TARDIS, blood dripping off him and onto the floor, coating him almost completely so it looked as if he'd been drenched in it.

The Master laughed softly, pushing forward and making his way to the center of the room, limping slightly on his right leg. “Idiot.”

“Don't bloody insult me while you're bleeding all over the floor. I'm taking you to the med bay, _now_.”

“If you would pay attention for two seconds you'd realize it's not actually _my blood_.” the Master replied, wiping his hands across his jacket and not really doing much to get the blood off at all. 

“As a matter of fact, I did notice, also, you're limping. So I'm _still_ taking you to the med bay. It's not my fault you went and blew what looks like _several people_ up.”

“And a cat...Possibly. But you're not exactly fond of cats.” At least he _said_ he wasn't. Never really ignored the chance to pick one up and pet it. 

“You still killed several people, so I repeat, _you can not keep doing this to me_.”

“I fail to see how anything I'm doing is your fault. Yet you still treat it as such.”

“Well I haven't _done_ anything about it. That's the point. You just keep doing it and I haven't thrown you out yet.”

The Master grinned “You couldn't kick me out if you tried.”

“I could, I just-”

“Don't want to? Can't bring yourself to? Haven't figured out how to rebuild the android?”

“Oi!”

The older Time Lord laughed. “Sorry, was that insulting to the innocence you pretend to have?”

“Are you going to let me look at your leg or not?” The Doctor muttered, dragging the Master along gingerly, trying not to smear blood all over himself as well.

“As if I've got a choice, you'll do it anyway.”

“Not the point.”

“Fine, yes, you can look at my leg. It's not bad, just old cyber technology.”

“ _Cyber-?”_ The Doctor looked slightly shocked 

“ _Ancient_ ones. Bloody handle-heads wanted to use my brain to bring them up to code.” 

“And the people?”

“Got in the way. Unlike you, innocent life doesn't hold much weight in my general idea of 'don't get killed'.”


End file.
